thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Anya Kole
Anya Kole Daughter of Arcus Fourth Cohort Roleplay by: Awesome Personality +kind, strong, clever, funny -socially awkward, wallflower Anya is diligent and pours hours working on whatever project she needs to get done. She tends to be more book smart than street smart, sometimes coming across as socially awkward, but she's still a solid friend eager to help another solve their problems. She is also quite modest and avoids showing off, but she loves praise. At times, she can be a bit threatening. And if you insult or doubt her, she will hurt and humiliate you, but she is a very good friend. She loves to goof around with people. History Anya grew up with her father, Prof. Josiah, in Providence, Rhode Island. Josiah took care of her with all his love, he hardly let her leave the house, and homeschooled her until third grade. He never told her about her mother, only to say she was smart, kind and loved Anya with all her heart. But on her first day at school, Wren met her first monster. Her teacher was a cyclops! Clover, her awkward, but only friend (who was actually a centaur), was holding him off when he attacked during recess, while she hid behind a bush. While she was there, her mother appeared to her. She told Anya the truth, then she gave her a locket and told her that it was her protection, to always wear it. Then she vanished. Anya opened the locket, and it transformed into twin daggers. She defeated the cyclops, then confronted Clover about her mother. He told her that now she knows, more monsters will come after her. So Anya turned and ran home. She told her father, who tried to explain why. But she didn't listen. She packed her things, and left. Her mother appeared to her again. She told Anya to go to Camp Jupiter. So following her mother's directions, she went. On her way, she met a lot of monsters, but each she defeated easily with her locket. Not only did she defeat them with her weapon, but also with her mind. She outsmarted them in many ways. Exhausted and hungry, she collapsed and woke up in Camp Jupiter. Background General Info Gallery beautiful-girl-blue-eyes-dark-hair-Favim_com-464476_large.jpg tumblr_ltn9snT7uq1qbngnvo1_500.jpg tumblr_mi15pfJBcv1ra45gmo1_500_large.jpg img-thing.jpg AnyaKole.png Anya K.jpg Possessions Pet N/A Skills Offensive- 1) Children of Arcus have the ability to conjure a weapon out of clouds. However, it does drain their powers. 2) Children of Arcus have the ability to burn their enemies by focusing on an intense beam of florid light from the rainbow. Defensive- 1)Children of Arcus have the ability to conjure a shield of pure rainbows. However, it will drain their power and slow them down. 2) Children of Arcus have the ability to surround themselves in a cocoon of clouds to defend themselves. However, the longer the shield is used, the more power it will drain from the demigod. Supplementary- 1) Children of Arcus have the ability to travel by rainbow and redirect its light towards certain areas, mainly where their enemy is standing. Two Months After Camper is Claimed- 1) Children of Arcus are able to travel by clouds, though traveling by rainbow is a faster way of travel. They'll most likely see some Children of Jupiter in the skies or Children of Mercury. Four Months After Camper is Claimed- 1) Children of Arcus are able to summon their pegasus to either attack in battle or to ride away. Their pegasus will mostly serve as a defense mechanism and will drain their power easily. Six Months After Camper is Claimed- 1) Children of Arcus are able to create a small monster out of pure clouds, who have the ability to shoot beams of light, temporarily blinding their opponent. However, it does drain their power and will only last for a short while. Traits- 1) Children of Arcus usually have outgoing and colourful personalities. 2) Children of Arcus do not need drachmas to send Arc messages. Relationships Parents Rivals/Enemies N/A Friends Yotimo - Yotimo and her have recently become a couple. They both are not that social, and like each other. He is the son of Somnus. Miles - Anya has met Miles who is in her Cohort. Miles might seem a bit like a rebel, and can argue with Anya, yet she still bought him a nice cream and scared him with the ghosts. Trivia *Her model is Emily Rudd. *Her favorite book and color are cerulean and Pride and Prejudice (by Jane Austen). *Her weapon is a locket that transforms into twin daggers. Anya3.jpg Anya2.jpg Anya4.jpg Anya6.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Children of Arcus Category:American Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Age 16 Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:Dagger-Fighter Category:Theawesomeperson202